


Worth It

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Iruka thought it was safe to hit the requisitions department...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> The first Naruto fic I wrote. Written for my friend Inyx, who was a big fan of the pairing at the time.
> 
>  _Started:_ 10/17/08  
>  _Drafted:_ 10/24/08  
> 

It went without saying that he'd pay for this later. Iruka was an academy instructor, after all, which meant years of experience in Creative Forms of Punishment to draw on. At the very least, he'd be in for a lecture--the expression on Iruka's face right now was making a pretty good start of it already. The fierce glare and the flat line of his mouth bellowed _Hatake Kakashi, you damned insatiable pervert--the Requisitions uniform fitting room is no place to be practicing your Instant Transport jutsu!_ with ear-splitting (or would that be eye-splitting?) silent clarity.

The way his eyes rolled back when Kakashi thrust into him again, though--that softened the rebuke just enough to let Kakashi know he'd be forgiven.

Eventually.

But it was worth it, he reflected, bracing Iruka's back more effectively against the wall and grasping Iruka's bare thigh firmly as he ground up into him. Iruka's legs gripped tighter around his hips and Iruka's body shivered around his cock, and Kakashi's vision went white for half an instant.

It was totally worth it.

It had taken an exacting sense of intuition and timing to jutsu in at just the right second to catch Iruka pantsless and off-guard, pin him back against the wall, and gag him with a kiss. He'd dispatched the man's skivvies, unzipped and slicked up lightning-quick before he'd let poor Iruka breathe, then hoisted him and pressed up into him smoothly. Iruka'd let out a soft hiss and a grimace, which might have been shock at how fast Kakashi'd entered him or pain at how hard his head had knocked back against the wall. No telling which, but either way he'd wrapped his legs around Kakashi and gotten a good grip on Kakashi's vest and thrown himself into the moment with gusto.

None of which stopped him from glaring daggers, of course. Obscenely _sharp_ ones. With poisoned tips.

 _I am going to kill you for this, slowly, in all sorts of painful ways,_ that blistering gaze promised.

Kakashi's face crinkled up into his most convincing I'm-harmless-and-innocent smile; he kissed Iruka's fierce and adorably pouty scowl--though Iruka would raise hell to find out that his ire had been labeled as either pouty or adorable--and drove into him just a little bit harder, a little bit faster.

Iruka's legs clenched around him, shifting his weapons pouch cockeyed on his belt; Iruka's mouth fell open underneath his and Kakashi wasn't about to waste such a serendipitous opportunity.

The kiss went on far longer than he'd meant it to, but that was probably to his advantage. The glare was just a bit softer when he finally pulled back and let his tongue retreat to its own territory.

 _Maybe...maybe just torture you, then..._ said the glaze in Iruka's dark eyes. He licked absently at the glistening wet on his lower lip, eyelids drooping, squirming in reflexive counterpoint to the rhythm of Kakashi's thrusts.

Kakashi was savvy enough to hide his smirk of victory by burying his face in the crook of Iruka's shoulder, teeth and tongue working just enough to leave a gentle mark barely under collar height.

His hips never stopped moving.

Iruka gripped him tightly with hands and arms and legs, moved with him, silent but for the soft hurried pant of his breath and the rustle of clothing against the wall.

There was a certain amount of skill and finesse involved in preventing the tell-tale sounds of two bodies meeting repeatedly, but overall? Covert illicit sex in public was turning out to be every bit as exciting as Kakashi had always imagined. It was breathless and rushed and adrenaline-fueled; it was fast and tight and slick and hot, in and out and up and back and in-out-up-back and in again, _harder_ pushing up into him _deeper_ and holding it _tighter hotter_ and again, and again, and again, grinding closer into him _Iruka_ , his Iruka, sweet and hot and _close_ and so, _so_ very good--

"Umino-san, how are you doing back there? I've got a smaller size if you need it..."

The requisitions ninja was absolutely tip-top in the customer service department, Kakashi noted with a split-second's pause and a flicker of annoyance. His timing, though--that was a touch inconvenient.

"No, I'm fine, thank you--these fit just right; I'll be out in a moment."

Kakashi was extremely impressed--and maybe just a little bit offended--that Iruka's voice came out perfectly steady. No one should be able to sound so utterly normal while getting screwed senseless up against the wall, but his Iruka was either incredibly disciplined or incredibly talented. Probably both, if the smug glint in his eye-- _You're not the only one who does 'cool', Hatake_ \--was anything to go by. At least the shinobi on the other side of the screen went away again.

Kakashi hadn't planned on letting that stop him, anyhow.

He shifted his stance, wrapped an arm beneath Iruka's hips for leverage and support, and slammed up into him hard and fast. Iruka's eyes flew wide, shock and pleasure wiping that smirk right out of them, and he bit his lip against the cry that any other person would normally be making right about now.

Not that Kakashi minded such restraint. Covert illicit sex in public required a certain amount of non-vocalization, after all, and the intensity in the gaze locked with his told him everything the silence didn't. _Oh god--oh god, oh god,_ Iruka's eyes moaned, echoed by the faint color flaring beneath the length of his scar, and Kakashi couldn't have asked for more.

Iruka arched his neck back, bared his throat, writhed against the wall as Kakashi got a hand between them and closed it around his cock. Iruka's fingers clenched, digging under the collar of Kakashi's flak jacket, probably drawing blood by now but Kakashi was not of a mind to care. He leaned in, ran his tongue wetly up the line of Iruka's throat and back down, mouthing at his pulse, hand and body working in complementary rhythm to push Iruka over the edge. It wasn't going to take very long, he figured, rubbing swift tiny circles through the leaking slickness beneath his thumb, and Iruka's breath hitched and broke sharply above him.

Faster, deeper, harder, and Iruka jerked and trembled and shook against him, breath ragged in his ear now as they pressed together, need pulsing hot and urgent and wild between them. It built and rose, swelling and cresting but never quite breaking, ebbing hotly in the pit of his belly and Kakashi chased after it relentlessly, intent on the goal and the body around him, _Iruka_ , driving into him over and over and over--

\-- _good it's good he's good so good_ \--

\--and Kakashi found a second's coherence behind all his firing neurons to be grateful that for all he'd been trained to kill and did it quite well, he could still give this, _feel_ this--

\-- _alive, truly alive, this is what it feels like_ \--

Iruka stiffened in his embrace, head back, mouth open and throat working silently as he came in thin, hot spurts all over Kakashi's hand, and flak vest, and his own shirt. His body shuddered, tight ripples of orgasm jerking through him and down into Kakashi's dick, which promptly slipped its leash at the sensation. Kakashi fought back a silent groan and pitched forward, mashing Iruka into the wall as he wilted and shoving up into him fast and hard and desperate. Iruka's mouth found his, soft and slack and sweeter than sin, arms limp where they draped over his shoulders, legs barely clinging around him anymore, and Kakashi lost it in a hot rush of pleasure that hit like a fire jutsu and left him dizzy and reeling.

He was a little wobbly when he pushed away from the wall a long handful of seconds later, but other than that the world had mostly righted itself again. He set Iruka back down on his feet, produced a bandanna from his vest, and mopped them both up swiftly. Clothing caught in the line of fire didn't end up exactly _clean_ , but it was clean enough that it should escape notice by anyone who wasn't looking for anything they weren't supposed to. Tucking the soiled cloth back into his pocket--it was all due for a wash anyhow--he straightened up and met Iruka's eyes to gauge how badly he was going to suffer for his amorous ambush now that it was done.

There was still a touch of anger underneath his expression-- _I'm a teacher, I'm_ respectable _, goddammit, and this was highly inappropriate!_ \--but mostly, Iruka's gaze was fond.

And sated. Definitely sated.

Kakashi handed him his trousers and dropped an affectionate kiss below the scar across his nose, brushed a finger along the curve of his ear before turning away.

Excellent. A good tumble in the sack--or up against the wall, whatever--always did do wonders for Iruka's temper.

Kakashi smiled, bits of the last few minutes rewinding through his head as he pulled his mask back up into place and fastened his pants.

Iruka had barely gotten his trousers up over his hips when Kakashi whisked the screen aside and sauntered out.

The young chuunin on duty recovered himself remarkably well, all things considered.

"Ca...um. Can I help you, Sir?"

A quick sideways glance in the mirror confirmed that Iruka was beet-red and setting a speed record for buttoning his pants. "Hmmm, no. I'll show myself out, thanks. But I would suggest maybe putting higher-level wards in place around the building? If I'd been an enemy combatant, Iruka-sensei would be dead now. And so would you." Not waiting for the kid to finish spluttering, Kakashi breezed on past him and his racks of uniforms and out into the hallway, pulling out his favorite Icha Icha volume and opening it as he went.

Behind him, maybe three tenths of a second after he'd been expecting it, came the inevitable roar.

" _KAKASHIIIIIII!!_ " His name rose at the end into a distinctive screech that every student in Konoha had learned early on to regard with a healthy respect.

Humming tunelessly to himself, Kakashi turned his page and walked on, a sense of prudence (or maybe it was survival instincts) making him stroll just a little bit faster but otherwise unperturbed.

On reflection, Iruka was probably going to kill him all over again for that unsubtle exit, no matter how good the sex had been. And Hokage-sama would likely have a few choice words for him about breaching the admin building's security just for fun, as well.

But still...

\--Iruka's head arched back against the wall, legs tight around Kakashi, hips flexing and grinding just as good as he got, nails cutting into the nape of Kakashi's neck and teeth sunk in his lower lip to keep back the low noises he wouldn't let himself make--

Under cover of his mask, Kakashi's grin was completely, stupidly sappy.

Yeah. It was _totally_ worth it.


End file.
